


Once Upon A Dream

by Saucery



Series: Fanmixes [12]
Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Devotion, Embedded Audio, Embedded Images, F/F, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Femslash, Fluff and Angst, Love, Music, Redemption, Romance, Sensuality, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Maleficent/Aurora fanmix, containing songs that reflect different aspects of their relationship, from the sensual to the sweet and the dark to the light. Ultimately, this mix is about how they overcome darkness together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> The first song is Maleficent addressing Aurora, and the last song is Aurora's reply--which is to say, Aurora's version of the same song.

* * *

 

01.  **Lana Del Rey**  - Once Upon A Dream // 02.  **Joan As Police Woman**  - Start of My Heart // 03.  **Morcheeba**  - Blindfold // 04.  **Aqualung**  - Strange And Beautiful (I’ll Put A Spell On You) // 05.  **Vangelis**  - Come To Me // 06.  **Portishead**  - All Mine // 07.  **Norah Jones**  - Come Away With Me // 08.  **Craig Armstrong feat. Elizabeth Fraser**  - This Love // 09.  **Fiona Apple**  - Slow Like Honey // 10.  **Ellie Goulding**  - Lights // 11.  **Bic Runga**  - Heal // 12.  **Frou Frou**  - Let Go // 13.  **Bjork**  - All Is Full of Love // 14.  **Fiona Apple**  - Across The Universe // 15.  **Gabrielle Aplin**  - The Power Of Love // 16.  **K.D. Lang**  - Wash Me Clean // 17.  **Keren Ann**  - Lay Your Head Down // 18.  **Metisse**  - Boom Boom Ba // 19.  **Bic Runga**  - Captured // 20.  **Olive**  - You’re Not Alone // 21.  **The Glitch Mob feat. Swan**  - Between Two Points // 22.  **Indigo Girls**  - Devotion // 23.  **Madonna**  - Frozen // 24.  **K.D. Lang**  - Hallelujah // 25.  **The Bangles**  - Eternal Flame // 26.  **Massive Attack**  - Teardrop // 27.  **Strawpeople**  - Beautiful Skin // 28.  **Seal**  - Kiss From A Rose // 29.  **Sixpence None The Richer**  - There She Goes // 30.  **Dixie Chicks**  - Lullaby // 31.  **Lamb**  - Gorecki // 32.  **Natalie Walker**  - Crush // 33.  **Emily Osment**  - Once Upon A Dream

**(** [ **LISTEN** ](http://8tracks.com/saucery/once-upon-a-dream) **)**

 

* * *

 


End file.
